We'll Make it Work
by StrahmFan
Summary: Rachel and Spencer meet while the BAU investigates a stalking in McKinley, but did something spark between them? SpencerXRachel centric, some Finchel and Anderberry siblings.
1. Prologue

**Armed with a sudden love for Spencer and Rachel fanfiction and this kick-ass storyline (Well, I hope it's kick-ass) this story taketh shape. This first chapter will just be a backstory and you guys can comment to tell me if I shall continue.**

**P.S This chapter is in Rachel's perspective.**

_Spencers lips on mine was all I could think about it. Even with the sighs and impatient clucking going on behind us. I moved away for a second, my hands resting on his shoulders._

"_As soon as I graduate, I'll come to Quantico, I can go to college there. It's only a few months."_

"_New York is your dream." He said. _

"_My dream is where ever you are." There was a collective 'aww' from JJ and Emily and I could basically hear Derek and Aaron rolling their eyes. _

"_There are plenty of colleges in Virginia. I want to." _

"_Are you guys getting all this? Does Reid have a girlfriend?" I heard Derek in the back ground._

"_Shut up." JJ snapped._

"_But how-I mean-what the hell is going on?" _

"_There are dramatic arts colleges in Washington. Its a half an hour drive from Quantico."_

"_Well you can't know that that it would be half an hour exactly because you haven't ruled out the variables, like traffic and the probability of your car breaking-" I moved my hands from his shoulders to around his neck and pulled him forward, cutting him off.  
>"Reid, we have to go." Aaron said, irritated.<em>

"_Yeah. Board the jet I'll be there in a second." Spencer nodded. I could hear footsteps as they left the room._

"_How do you know about the Dramatic Art schools. I thought you applied to NYADA. You wanted to go to New York."_

"_I lied, I was going to surprise you."_

"_But why?"_

"_Spence. Do you know what its like to watch your best-friend die?"_

"_I've gotten close to it."_

"_I lost Kurt, the only person on this planet that I care for, until I met you. You kept me alive." I shook my head. "I was so close to just, ending it right there. But you saved me. Your like a light that I can't let go of, because I love it, I love the light you brought, I love your magic tricks and I love you. I've spent such a long time hurting because I have messed things up with guys and friends and I don't wanna mess it up with you." _

"_Uh-wow-it's-I mean." He stuttered, there were more footsteps and my brother Blaine came into the room._

"_Dude, three words. Don't leave her hanging, it's not cool and I may have to punch you, illegal or not."_

"_Blaine. Private moment." _

"_Sorry. Oh, and by way I'm a little offended that you said you only care for Kurt, I'm your brother." _

"_Your my brother, I don't HAVE to care for you. It's implied. Now go." Blaine put up his hands and walked away._

"_We can make it work. I know we can, we just have to give it a chance."  
>"OK. Your right, A few months and I'll see you again." He grinned and kissed me on the forehead.<em>

"_For the sake of my job, I have to go. I'll talk to you as soon as possible." He grabbed my hand and gave it a slight squeeze before going to walk out of the room. I watched his retreating figure, but he stopped in the doorway._

"_Oh, and Rachel?"_

"_Yes?" _

"_I love you too." There was the sound of cheering as Emily and JJ came around a corner, high-fiving each other._

"_They did it!" JJ called down the hallway._

"_Good, now tell him to get his ass on the plane!" Aaron shouted back. Spencer waved and walked down the hallway where JJ and Emily hugged him. Blaine came back into the room._

"_Blaine?"_

"_Mmm?"_

"_Can we go see Kurt?"_

"_I was just about to ask."_

**Finished. I tried to make it so that Spencer was still awkward but it's hard to do that in this type of scene. I hope you guys like it and if you do, let me know and I shall continue. **

**And there will be a crime.**


	2. She Changed Her Mind

**April 22nd 5:13pm**

"_Spence?" I spoke into my phone._

"_Hey Rachel." He replied happily._

"_Sorry to call again so soon. Are you still on your way back to Quantico?"_

"_Yeah, I was just playing cards with Hotch and Rossi."_

"_You cheat." I noted._

"_I don't cheat, it's a magician trick."_

"_Waiting for someone to leave and peaking at their cards isn't a trick." I laughed. _

"_It's laws of – hold on a second." He said and then talked to someone off the phone. "Hotch! No! Put my cards down. Put them down!" "Magician's trick." I heard Aaron reply jokingly. Wait, he jokes?_

"_Sorry, what are you doing?" Spencer asked once he'd stopped fighting with Hotch._

"_Me and Blaine went to see Kurt at the cemetery, we're just driving back now."_

"_How're you feeling."_

"_OK, I guess. I still can't believe he's gone." _

"_I wish there was something more I could say than sorry."_

"_My dad's have my therapist on speed dial." _

"_Rachel, we're about to descend. I have to go." _

"_OK, I'll talk to you later."_

"_Bye." I heard a commotion on the other end of the line and someone else spoke on the line. _

"_Bye Rachel." Derek said, trying to sound like Spencer, and made kissing sounds._

"_Derek, that may be the worst impression ever." The sound of someone snatching the phone momentarily deafening me in one ear. _

"_Sorry about that. Bye Rachel." Spencer said._

"_Bye." I said softly._

**April 25****th**** 8:19am**

**Spencer: New case in Detroit, I won't be able to talk much.**

**Rachel*: Good luck Spence, give my luck to the team x.**

**April 25****th**** 7:16pm**

**Rachel*: Your on the news, is it true. Is this guy really taking people's brains? Yuck.**

**Spencer: Unfortunately so, but don't worry. Your safe.**

**Rachel*: I'd feel safer if I were with you.**

**Spencer: I miss you too. **

**May 1st 11:30pm.**

_I flipped open my laptop after Spencer's text saying he was online. I clicked on his icon and his face popped up on my screen._

"_Hello there." Spencer smiled. I looked in the background to see he was still in the office._

"_Your still at work?" I noted and raised an eyebrow. _

"_I don't have a webcam at home so I stayed back late." I saw JJ walked past behind Spencer but stopped to look at the computer._

"_You didn't tell me you were talking to Rachel." She scolded._

"_Because **I** wanted to talk to Rachel. Singular not plural."_

"_Hey JJ." I smiled._

"_Hello." She said and Spencer shot her a look and she waved and made a hasty retreat._

"_One more month and I'm finished. Thank god, I've applied to several schools in the general vicinity of Quantico and shall be be hearing back from them any day now."_

"_Great." He grinned. I reached over and grabbed a hair-tie from the end of my bed and tied my hair up. _

"_How's life treating you?" I asked._

"_Hotch is keeping us pretty busy and JJ and Emily are always on my case to see if I've talked to you." I laughed. _

"_I would bore with the details of my school day but it seems a bit weird, I will tell you that I've packed up half of my room and found an apartment two blocks from your apartment." Spencer nodded._

"_Spencer! She should move in with you!" I heard JJ suggest in the background._

"_Like there'd be any room, he probably sleeps in a library." Derek retorted._

"_Is everyone still there?" I asked._

"_They were leaving then they saw I was talking to you. My having a girlfriend is a pretty big deal I guess." I was about to reply when my Daddy walked into the room._

"_Rachel, what are you still doing awake? It's late and you have school tomorrow."_

"_Spencer was on-" I started._

"_I'm sure Spencer has work to do." He said disapprovingly. _

"_5 more minutes." I bargained. I hated this part. I felt like a little kid, added to the fact that Daddy hated that I was giving up New York to be with someone who was 8 years my senior._

"_5 more minutes." He said and walked out, leaving the door open._

"_He didn't sound happy." Spencer noted._

"_He's not, but I am a legal adult and I can do whatever the hell I want." _

"_Yes she can." Derek called from the background and I grimaced. _

"_Gross." I whined._

"_I have to go." Spencer said, shooting a glare off screen and mouthing 'Go away'._

"_OK. 30 more days! I'll talk to you soon." I waved and Spencer gave me a smile before shutting the screen down._

**May 2nd 3:12pm**

**Spencer: Going to be in Kentucky for the next couple of the days.**

**Rachel*: That's two hours away!**

**Spencer: I know what you're getting at and no. It's dangerous. **

**Rachel*: You're there.**

**Spencer: I reiterate my point. It's dangerous, we have 29 more days and you have final exams. It wouldn't be good if you had to repeat Senior Year.**

**Rachel*: Just because you graduated when you were 12 doesn't mean the rest of us are unable of graduating.**

**Spencer: No, I didn't mean it like that.**

**Rachel*: Sure.**

**May 4th 6:00pm**

"_Spencer?" I asked cautiously. _

"_Hey Rachel." He said softly. _

"_I'm sorry I got mad at you, I was just angry from school, it's been a but stressful and me and my daddy had another fight."_

"_What about?" Spencer asked, worry threading through his voice._

"_You. Me. Quantico." _

"_Rachel, I don't want to be the one to tear your family apart."_

"_Spencer Reid, I will take the next plane to Quantico if I could, My daddy isn't gonna stop me from being with who I love. He's tried and he's failed."  
>"Oh." He trailed off. "Have you heard anything from the Colleges."<em>

"_No, they're being insanely slow it's like they're doing it on purpose just to drive me crazy."_

"_You'll get into one, your amazingly talented."_

"_Thanks Spence." My dad walked in and looked down the hall._

"_Rachel, sweety can you come down for dinner now, Daddy's not in a good mood." He asked._

"_Sure thing." I nodded and directed my voice back to my phone._

"_Sorry Spence, I gotta run. I'll talk to you soon."_

"_Bye Rachel, good luck." _

**May 15th 3:06pm**

**UnknownNumber: Hey, it's Spencer. Can you believe that an Unsub took my phone.**

**Rachel*: That's why you haven't called in forever. I was so worried. **

**UnknownNumber: I tried to reach you, I called your home phone a few times but the man who answered said 'I had no business calling you' and then hung up.**

_My cry of what stopped Santana and Brittany mid-performance. They were performing If Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift, Santana glared at me and Quinn and Kurt put a hand on both of my shoulders. Some people didn't understand what happened between me and Quinn, we used to hate each other but now we had a weird sort of platonic friendship. _

"_Sorry. Mr Schue can I make a call? It's important."_

"_Yeah, sure. Just out in the hallway." He said. I walked out and put in my Daddy's mobile number. He picked up on the first ring._

"_My little star, how are you?"_

"_I'm not OK daddy, you've been lying to me. I'm so angry at you at the moment I can't feel my fingers."_

"_What are you talking about sweety?"_

"_Spencer has been calling and you told him to go away! You know how much he means to me and your ruining it. Do you know how hard I tried to make this work."_

"_It's not natural, he's far to old."_

"_It's not you business! I'm 18, I will come home and leave right now."_

"_No, Rachel please don't go. I don't want to lose what little time I have left with you."_

"_You should have thought about that before!" I hissed. "I don't want to be around you daddy, you betrayed me!" _

"_Rachel-"_

"_I'm going to stay with a friend until I leave for Quantico."_

"_You can't leave." He threatened. _

"_You can't stop me." _

"_I will cut you off."_

"_Fine, do it. I don't need your money, I'll survive."_

"_Rachel I refuse to let you leave."_

"_It's to late for that, Daddy." I said softly and flipped my phone shut and turned to see Blaine in the doorway._

"_You were fighting with Dad again."_

"_Daddy." I corrected. "And yes, I was."_

"_Where are you gonna go Rachel?" _

"_I'm moving in with Quinn." I said loud enough so Quinn would hear and walked into the room._

"_Your moving in with who?" Quinn asked._

"_You, dummy." I said._

"_O-ok then."_

"_Cool." I added Spencer's number in my phone and sent him another text._

**Rachel*: Moving out, going to live with Quinn till I leave, always call this number.**

**Spencer: I can do that, but I know what its like to not have your parents, are you sure you want that?**

**Rachel*: When my daddy is ready to stop acting like such a jerk then I will talk to him, and I'll always have Blaine.**

**Spencer: If your sure.**

**Rachel*: I'm practically deodorant, I'm that sure Spence. I have to go. x.**

**Spencer: Talk to you later.**

**May 21st 7:35pm**

_I logged into my Skype on Quinn's computer because my laptop was flat. Quinn was sitting on her bed, quietly flipping through a magazine. I clicked on Spencer's name and saw that he was still in his office._

"_Still no webcam?" I asked._

"_No, but I'm the only one here besides Hotch. So no interruptions this time."_

"_Yeah...I wanted be to sure of that." I said and Quinn stood behind me._

"_Hello Agent Reid." She said purposely._

"_It's Dr. Reid." He corrected._

"_I know, Agent Reid." She giggled. "I'm going for a shower." She patted me on the shoulder and waved to Spencer._

"_Told you." I laughed. _

"_She does that on purpose to annoy me."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_Have you talk to your Dad's?"_

"_I've talked to my dad, not my daddy."_

"_Is he still-"_

"_Being anal about Virginia? Yeah." I cut him off. Aaron walked past and handed Spencer a coffee._

"_Don't use up the electricity, I'm going home. Bye Rachel."_

"_Seeya Aaron." Aaron walked off screen._

"_How's he holding up?"_

"_He's better, I think it's just for Jack's sake though."_

"_He's stronger than I am then. I don't what would happen if you died." Spencer nodded thoughtfully._

"_Whats the news on the college front?"_

"_They're being sent out today. It's ridiculous." _

"_Your being to pessimistic about it, I'm sure you'll find you were accepted into all of them."_

"_You have to say that." _

"_I don't and you will do great! Don't get yourself down."_

"_I'm so stressed, my hair's falling out."_

"_It's all in your head, you'll find out in a couple days and you'll come to Quantico and it'll be fine." I smiled._

"_Thanks."_

"_For what?"_

"_Being there." I shrugged. _

"_That's OK." _

"_I have to go for a run, I've being do a lot of stress eating which involved a lot cookies and ice cream. Lots of love." I blew a kiss to the screen and Spencer grinned and waved._

**May 25th 4:16pm A.K.A Second-Last Day of High School**

_I came out of the shower and toweled my hair, there was a note on Quinn's desk along with a letter. I picked up the note._

_**Rachel,**_

_**Spencer called while you were in the shower. College Letters came today. I got in to Yale, went around to Sam's to tell him the good news.**_

_**Quinn.**_

_My body went cold. I picked up the letter, it was from the Nation Conservation of Dramatic Arts in Washington. I logged onto my Skype and saw that Spencer was online, I clicked on his icon._

"_Rachel! Second-Last day of school, you excited?"_

"_Y-yeah." I said shakily._

"_What's the matter?" He asked._

"_I got my letter back."_

"_What's it say?"_

"_I don't know, I haven't read it yet."_

"_Well open it up." He said excitedly._

"_I can't, my hands are shaking."_

"_OK, take a deep breath and listen to me. You will have gotten into that school, you don't need a letter to tell you that. So open it." He ordered._

"_OK, ok." I looked at the letter and slowly opened it, as though I wanted to preserve the envelope. I pulled out the note inside and read it again, not registering what it said so I read through again, then again. Finally Spencer spoke up._

"_So?"_

"_I-I got in. I'm coming to Virginia!" I yelled excitedly. Quinn walked through the door to find me up and dancing around her room singing 'I'm going to Virginia' and Spencer laughing as he watched._

"_What the hell's going on?" She asked with a bemused expression. I walked over and threw my arms around her neck._

"_I got in to the National Conservation of Dramatic Arts in Washington, I'm going to Quantico!" I cried and started throwing everything back in my suitcase. _

"_Weren't you already going?" Quinn asked and raised an eyebrow._

"_Yes but now I'll have a school to go to! I have to book flights, there should be one leaving this Saturday." I sat back down at the desk and Spencer was still grinning._

"_Congratulations." He said._

"_I'm coming to Virginia." I said happily. "I can't believe I got in."_

"_I knew you were going to get in, I told you so." Quinn laughed and walked into her closet, she came back out holding a brown leather blazer with a ruched bottom._

"_I think this will be very fitting at your college."_

"_You didn't need to do that."_

"_I bought it for me but it's too small and then I realized that your just tiny, so...Yeah." She folded the jacket and placed it in my suitcase. "I'm gonna go order some pizza to celebrate." She walked out of the room and I turned back to Spencer._

"_I can't believe. I need to book my flights, so I have to run, I'll talk to soon! Let the team know the good news. Bye!" I waved happily and closed the window._

**Present Day**

**Spencer POV**

I walked into the BAU headquarters and felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered.

"Dr. Spencer Reid speaking." I said.

"Spencer." Rachel said shakily.

"Hello, you all set to come up? When am I meeting you at the airport?"

"That's it Spencer, I'm not coming anymore."

"What, why?" I asked in confusion.

"I...I don't love you anymore, I can't come. I'm sorry, I have to go." The line went silent. Did that happen? No, I talked to Rachel six days ago, she was so excited. What happened? I walked into the conference room trying to process the phone call and Rachel's bluntness. She was never that forward, she liked to dwell on things. I heard JJ talking in the background about anew case but nothing was registering in my head. I stared at a patch of wall about Morgan's head running through the short few seconds which had been the inevitable dumping.

"Reid. Reid. Spencer. Spence!" I jumped and looked at the JJ.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Rachel's not coming." I said.

"Of course she's not coming-" Rossi started.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I stood up.

"Rachel's been kidnapped, she's been missing for six days, Spence." JJ explained slowly, as though I was a child.

"Six days? No, I talked to her six days ago."

"We need to fly to Lima. Quinn Fabray was the last person to see her, she'll be waiting."

"Spence. Santana Lopez and Jacob Ben Israel have been murdered as well." JJ told me. I nodded and looked at my messenger bag, I going away gift from Rachel, my last words to her were 'congratulations' no I love you.


	3. I'm Gonna Murder Him

**Rachel POV**

I looked around the room I was in, it was dark but looked vaguely familiar, I felt like I'd been here before. What happened? I was talking to Quinn about pizza and then it went blank. I remembered something. A phone call I made but surely it had to be a dream. I wasn't chained, I was free to move around, I saw a door and ran to it. It had to be some sick joke Quinn pulled. I tried to turn the handle but it was locked. Shit. I banged on the wood.

"Hello! Quinn, are you there! Mrs Fabray!" I cried. Nothing. Shit, had I actually been kidnapped? Oh no, oh crap. Would the BAU get word of this? Would Spencer come and save me.

"Hello! CAN ANYONE HERE ME! HELP!" I screamed. I felt tears leaking in my eyes. I'm gonna die. I heard heavy footsteps and a click and the door swung open, I backed away from the figure, hitting the wall.

"Shut up!" He hissed. Oh no, I know that voice.

"Is that-Finn?"

"Shut up." Finn repeated.

"Oh my god, what am I doing here? What have you done?"

"I didn't do anything, I'm protecting you. Did you see what I did?"

"I haven't seen what you did I've been out of it for god knows how long."

"Six days, I gave you a bit too much sedative and then I kept giving you it because I had to set up out special room. But I stopped for a day because I had to make you make a phone call."

"Our special room? Oh god." I shook my head and fell down the wall.

"You haven't heard what I did to protect you!" He cried. He opened a laptop which was sitting on the desk and unlocked it. Pulling up a internet page.

"Here, read." He told me and I shook my head. "You have to read it."

"Let me go." I said shakily.

"Read it!" Finn said, harder, stalking toward me.

"OK." I said, scared. I stood up and walked over to the computers and my eyes were dragged to the pictures of Santana and Jacob.

_At approximately 10:35 Friday morning, 26th May, the bodies of Santana Lopez and Jacob Ben Israel were found in the Auditorium in William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio. They were declared dead on the scene with multiple stab wounds to the face and neck-_

I turned away, refusing to read anymore.

"You killed them." I whispered. "Why?"

"They were so mean to you, and Jacob was always perving on you and I couldn't have that because I had to have you all to myself."

"This isn't happening, this is a bad dream, I'm gonna wake-up and I'll be on the plane to Quantico and I just OD-ed on flight sickness medicine." I mumbled to myself. I saw the door was open and Finn wasn't near me. I calculated if I could make a run for it. Might as well try, I'm fairly limber on my feet. I started to sprint to the door but Finn's footsteps matched mine and he caught me in a second.

"You'll ruin it!" He screamed, I struggled.

"Let me go!" Then I felt a crack and it was dark again.

**Spencer POV**

"I'll talk to her." I said once we had gotten to the police station in Lima.

"That's not your job Reid." Hotch said.

"I know her, OK, she's probably scared for Rachel and would be more comfortable talking to me."

"Reid, don't let your personal life get in the way of your job."

"He's got a point. Spencer knows Quinn, it could be in our advantage. Personal life or not we need help, there are absolutely no leads." Emily told Hotch.

"Fine. Just try to keep it professional."

"Yep." I nodded and walked into the interrogation room. Quinn was pacing back and forth across the room. She turned to face me once I had entered the room.

"Spencer! You're gonna find her right? You have to find her."

"We will, I promise." I nodded.

"She's the only one who believed me, no one else did and she stopped me from making some really bad decisions."

"Quinn, you need to tell me what happened that night."

"Well, she was talking to you and I went to order pizza. When I came back up she was ordering her tickets, she bought one to go to Quantico this Friday and I asked what kind of pizza she wanted she told me so I went to finish the order, after that I went up to see if she wanted help packing or anything and she was gone, so was her suitcase. For a minute I thought she'd left for her Dad's or something but she would have told me and she would have gone past me."  
>"There's no window?"<p>

"There is, but I live in one of the largest houses in Lima, my bedroom is on the seconds story. I have sneaked out, but its a two person job."

"And that's all you remember?" I asked. She slammed down in her chair and her face broke, tears leaking down her eyes. I reached over to pat her on hand.

"I'm so confused right now. Santana's dead, Rachel's missing. Does somebody hate me? Is this karma for what I've done?"

"What have you done?" I asked worriedly.

"I didn't kill anybody if that's what you're referring to." She snapped.

"Uh-I-no."

"I'm not a nice person Spencer. I was a complete bitch in high-school. I cheated on two of my boyfriends got pregnant put the baby up for adoption and tried to get social services on the woman who adopted my baby so I could get her back. God doesn't like me, you discover that pretty quick around me." Her tone was dead. "I should've transferred in junior year like I planned too, I could've missed all of this."

"Everything is going to be OK, Quinn. I swear." I stood up and patted her on the shoulder, sobs racking through her again.

**Rachel POV**

I woke up and and I could remember everything this time. It was like the first time I met Spencer. I felt clammy hands on my forearms and I knew that when I opened my eyes it wouldn't be Spencer there, looking over me.

"I know your awake." Finn said, shaking me slightly.

"Finn. Let me go." I said softly.

"I can't."

"Finn, you dumped me! I was heartbroken and I found someone to pick up the pieces."

"I was stupid, I still love you."

"Finn, please, listen to me. I love Spencer and if you truly love me, you'll let me go."

"NO!" I felt a sting across my cheek.

"Finn! Why didn't you talk to me, why did you kill Santana and Jacob? Why did you kidnap me" Why did you dump me?"

"Because... I was jealous and stupid but I'm not stupid anymore, I'm clever enough."

"Finn it was two months ago! Your still the same person! And Spencer and the FBI are going to find me and you're gonna go to jail, but if you let me go, I'll make sure you don't go to jail. Just please, please let me go."

"I can't. You'll leave me."

"No, I won't leave you. Finn, I always love you. I'm just not in love with you."

"It's not the same!" He screamed and kicked a nearby chair. Wow, he still did that? He looked at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I overreacted. Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm fine." I sat against the wall and pulled my knees to my chest.

**Spencer POV**

I flicked through my phone absentmindedly.

"Spence?" JJ said.

"Yeah?" I looked up.

"Are you OK?"

"No." I shook my head and stared at the picture of me and Rachel sitting on the piano in her choir room, her brother Blaine took itmine and Rachel's impromptu date.

"_Won't you get in trouble?" Rachel's brother looked at me in question._

"_No...Maybe...most likely." I shrugged_

"_I'm 18, it's legal." Rachel said firmly._

"_He's FBI." He shook his head._

"_All the more reason. Spencer can keep me safe, shouldn't you be happy about that Blaine?"_

"_I promise to keep her safe." I said reassuringly._

"_I'm more worried about when he works a case and has to fly halfway across the country."_

"_Then he can take lots of pictures and tell me how much of a wonderful time he had and I won't get mad because I'm very supportive."_

"_I'm still in the room." I laughed_

"_Yes, but what if you do. You have a bit of a clingy state sometimes Rachel." Blaine continued, ignoring me. Rachel poked her tongue out. _

"_Go shove your tongue down Kurt's throat, Blaine."_

"_I think I just might." _

"_Ooh wait. Blaine can you take a picture of us? For my wall."_

"_Fine." He grumbled. Rachel pulled out her phone._

"_Shoot, it's dead." She hissed. I pulled my phone from my pocket and handed it to Blaine._

"_We can use mine, I'll send it to you."_

"_That works." Rachel nodded._

"_Ooh, an FBI phone, I wonder what kind of dirty secrets are on there." Blaine teased._

"_I delete all my messages at the end of the day, there's nothing new."_

"_You delete my messages?" Rachel said, hurt. _

"_I have an eidetic memory, remember? I have all of them memorized, up here." I tapped my head. _

"_Oh, right." She looked down and heat rushed up to her cheeks._

"_Who's this grumpy dude?" Blaine asked, turning my phone around so I could see the picture of Hotch that JJ took a few months ago._

"_My supervisor, Aaron Hotchner and I wish you would stop going through that."_

"_Yeah, yeah." He nodded. Rachel looked around the room. _

"_Ah!" She exclaimed and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the piano. "Sit." She ordered. _

"_Where?"_

"_On the piano, duh." She pulled herself on top and patted to the space next to her._

"_Come on." She grinned and I leaned against the piano next to her, she wove her arm around mine and rest her head on my shoulder. Blaine clicked a button and the flash went off. _

"_Got it." He announced and jumped, dropping my phone."Crap! That thing vibrates violently." He cried. I moved away from Rachel and picked up my phone. A text from Hotch reading 'Get back to the station. NOW.' glaring up at me._

"_I gotta go." I said, walking over to Rachel and landed a chaste kiss on her cheek. _

"_Bye." She smiled brightly. _

"SPENCER!" Emily called from her computer. "Spencer, get over here now! Get Quinn! HURRY!" I got up and ran to get Quinn out of the interrogation room.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Emergency."

"Spencer!" Emily cried again, we stopped in front of Emily's computer to see a frightened Rachel.

"Spence!" She cried, relieved.

"Rachel, are you OK?" Quinn asked.

"I'm being kept in a basement, I'm not OK." She snapped.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question."

"I'm gonna call Garcia and see if she can find a signal." Emily said, walking away.

"Rachel, where are you, do you know?" I asked, taking her seat.

"Spence I am so sorry! I didn't mean a word I said, he made me say it."

"Rachel who has you?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not allowed to say, he said it wouldn't end well if I did."

"Don't show him any fear." I told her.

"It's hard when I don't have either of you here for someone to lean on. He said this'll be the only time I'll ever get to talk to you. What if I'm here for a year? I'll go insane."

"You're strong Rachel, you're gonna survive this, and we'll find you." Quinn assured her.

"Don't do anything stupid Quinn." She smiled slightly. "I don't have much time and I have to tell you this, the guy who kidnapped me is the same person who killed Santana and Jacob, and it's my fault."

"Rachel, this is not your fault." I said firmly.

"Times up." A voice off screen said.

"No, just another minute. Please." Rachel pleaded.

"That voice...it sounds familiar." Quinn murmured.

"Say goodbye, Rachel, bye to Spencie, bye to Quinnie." The voice said harshly.

"Guys, I love you so much, please be quick." Rachel said quickly.

"We're going to find you." I said and the screen went blank. I looked to Quinn who was in deep focus, whispering words under her breath.

"Quinn, what is it?" I asked. She held up a finger.

"Shh for a second." She was silent for a few more moments before gasping.

"The man who kidnapped her. It was Finn. I'm gonna murder that son of a bitch."

"That wouldn't be the best idea."

"Spencer, let me help. I know Finn better than any of you, I can help. Please!"

"I'll talk to Hotch."

"SPENCER!" A familiar voice cried.

"What is he doing here." Quinn asked. I grimaced.

"Crap." I sighed. I turned to see Blaine marching in, his fists clenched. Derek and Hotch walked up.

"You need to calm down." Derek put a hand on his shoulder but Blaine pushed him off.

"You promised you would keep her safe!" He yelled and his arm swung back before coming forward and connecting his fist with the side of my jaw. It was still for a second before Derek and Hotch came forward to grab Blaine but I put my hand up.  
>"It's fine, he's right." I said and rubbed my jaw. He had a really strong hit.<p>

"What?" JJ asked.

"I said that I would always protect Rachel and look where she ended up.

"I was in the house with her Spencer, if anything it's my fault." Quinn said. "Blaine, it's gonna be OK, I know who kidnapped her, it was Finn."

"Finn? That guys is gonna have no use with one of his nuts when I'm done." He hissed.

"No use of both of them after me." Quinn said.

"OK, that's enough – can we just focus on actually finding him first?" I spoke up, cutting off their thoughts.

"Right." Quinn bit her lip and looked at Blaine who was rubbing his fist slightly.

"Sorry for punching you, man." He apologized.

"It's OK, just...please don't do it again."

"Promise."

"Save em for Finn." Quinn muttered.


	4. The First Time, Ever I Saw Your Face

**Spencer POV**

We walked through the halls of McKinley High, all around us it was like dreaming was illegal. There was screaming and shoving all around. It brought back all those memories I kept pushed down. On my left JJ was trying to talk to Garcia on the phone and on my right Morgan eye's were flashing to every angle of the hallway. We saw a couple of burly footballers throw a brightly colored icy substance into a short girl with brown hair. She took it in stride and walked into the girls bathroom unfazed.

"One second." JJ spoke into her phone. "Did that girl just get a slushy thrown in her face?"

"Slushy?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at JJ. Morgan patted me on the shoulder.

"An extremely cold and sticky drink which I'm guessing would not feel good being splashed on your face.? JJ turned her attention back to her phone.

"What?" She asked. "Garcia, I can NOT hear you, it's insane in here." We walked past an empty class room and she slipped inside, Morgan and I followed suit. JJ put her phone on speaker.

"OK PG, have you found anything strange about this school?"

"Except the uber weird funding they've got going on here? Nothing, it's just a regular school."

"Nothing regular about this school." Morgan said quietly.

"Wait, Garcia go back to the funding." JJ said, shushing Morgan.

"Well, just about ALL the money goes to the cheerleading club and then the majority of the rest of it goes to football, swimming and hockey and then the Glee Club is extremely underfunded, like, below zero it's weird."

"And there is nothing else?"

"My dearie I have looked everywhere. This school is like a miniscule dot on the radar of schools."

"Alright thanks Garci." JJ flipped her phone shut.

"We gotta kind Kurt Hummel before he ends up dead on the football field like David Karofsky." Morgan said and the three of us walked out of the room, the hallways were empty now that everyone had left to go home. We found the office and the assistant sent us through to the principal.

"Are you the agents?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm SSA Jareau and this is SSA Morgan and Dr. Reid."

"I'm Principal Figgins, what can I do to help?"

"We need to find Kurt Hummel." I said.

"Kurt Hummel. Ah, yes. He should be in Glee Club. If you just keep going down this hall you should be able to hear their singing and that'll lead you to them. If there is anything else I'll be happy to help." He gave us a paranoid smile. "Just make sure no one else dies on school property."

"We'll do everything we can." JJ said.

We walked down the hall and the sound of singing started getting louder.

"Wow, they're good." JJ noted.

"As far as underfunded Glee Clubs go, yeah they are." Morgan nodded.

"I've never heard this song so I can't make an opinion on exactly how good they are. But they do sound good in theory." I said. We found the room and watched the performance from the doorway, no one noticing us. I couldn't help but notice the diversity of kids in this club. The girl singing lead looked like the same one who got 'Slushied' (?) in the hallway but she was wearing an entirely different outfit than before. There were two cheerleaders, a preppy kid, a Gothic girl, five footballers – including one in a wheelchair – An African American, a fashionable boy and a blonde with short hair that I couldn't really make a pin-point on. The hallway girl was walking through the chairs and singing to one of the the footballer players.

****

**Now where's your picket fence love  
>And where's that shiny car,<br>And did it ever get you far  
>You've never seem so tense love<strong>

**I've never seen you fall so hard,  
>Do you know where you are?<strong>

She walked around and was singing to the African-American, the boy in the wheelchair and the fashionable boy. Up in the higher stand the preppy boy was nodding in approval. ****

**And truth be told I miss you  
>And truth be told I'm lying<strong>

She pulled up the fashionable boy and sat down in his seat singing with the other two, she was really good.****

**When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<strong>

**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well **_**(treats you well)**_**  
>Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell<br>**

She walked back into the centre of the room and I couldn't help but be amazed by the sheer effortlessness she emitted as she breezed around. She pointed to one of the footballers who came down from his seat and danced around her.

**Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
>You can take back your memories they're no good to me<br>And here are all your lies,  
>You can look me in the eyes<br>With that sad sad look that you wear so well**

She went and sat on a chair and all the members stood in two lines in front of the chair, the same footballer who had danced was pushing her along.****

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<em>****

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well __**(treats you well)**__  
>Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell<em>

She stood up on the the chair and everyone was dancing around her, the entire atmosphere was just so light. JJ and Morgan were tapping their feet and even humming along, it was catchy.****

**When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives yo-<strong>

Then as quickly as it started, it ended as the girl on the chair fell and hit her head on the linoleum with a crack. The three of us rushed forward and one of the kids let out a scream.

"Holy crap they have guns!" A boy with a mohawk yelled.

"Fucking run!" A blonde boy was about to run out the other entrance when Morgan called out.

"It's OK, we're with the FBI!" He pulled out his ID and held it out. "See?"

"It's fine, and, language Sam." The teacher reprimanded.

"Is she bleeding?" I asked, crouching down beside the girl.

"I don't think so." Said a large footballer.

"Back up, give her some air." JJ said.

**Rachel POV**

Oh, ow. Jeez, I'm normally really good at coordination but somehow I'm lying on a cold surface with a sharp pain shooting through my head. That can't be good, I don't even know where I am or what happened. Maybe Blaine's around, he's my brother so he's never far, he's always been really protective. I opened my mouth and prayed words would come out.

"I-is Blaine there?" I asked sluggishly.

"Yeah I'm here Rach." I heard his voice reply fuzzily.

"Are th-there any teachers or is Dad around?"

"No, Mr Schue went to get ice b-" I cut him off mid sentence needing to get this word out.

"Good because my head fucking hurts and I couldn't say that around any of them." I went to sit up but a hand pushed me back down gently.

"What the hell?" I opened my eye a crack to see a man in his 20's with messy, brown, curly hair looking at me, I had never seen him before in my life. My eyes opened wide and I let out a huge scream and skittered back, running into the piano, my head hitting the side.

"Ow!" I cried and clutched my head in sheer pain. I saw that the entire Glee Club was standing in a close-knit circle around where I was laying and had also noted that the strap of my pink sundress had fallen down my shoulder my cardigan was on the floor where I had been lying. What the hell? I hastily pulled the strap of my dress and stared at the group of people I called my family and the three strangers.

"Wow, Rachel sweared." Puck said, bemused.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fell. Hard." Puck explained.

"At least Finn didn't punch me in the face again." I touched my nose gingerly.

"What?" One of the unknown people looked around.

"Derek, calm down." The unknown blonde told him. Finn put his hands up in surrender.

"Woah, it she doesn't mean it like that, it was a dance rehearsal and I accidentally swung my..arm..never mind, are you OK Rach?" I narrowed my eyes, not wanting to have a confrontation in the middle of glee club.

"My head hurts." I stated.

"If I can get a look at it I can see if your OK." The man with brown hair said.

"Uh.." I looked at him.

"It's OK, I'm with the FBI. My name is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"I'll take Rachel to the nurse, she'll be in capable hands." Puck moved forward.

"I'll be able to do it a lot more quickly. Do you trust me?" I looked at him, he didn't seem dangerous, he seemed...sweet. I nodded and he walked over looking at the back of my head.

"You're not bleeding." He stated. "How many fingers am I holding up?" His fingers wee a little blurry around the edges but the entire room was.

"Three."

"What were you doing before you fell."

"Uh..." I thought about it for a second. "Singing?"

"What kind of question is that? There is not a waking moment of glee club she's not singing, its freaking ridiculous." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Can you tell me what you were singing?" I closed my eyes in thought. What was it. I remembered blurry details, Finn breaking up with me because Puck had kissed ME during a game of spin the bottle.

"Gives you Hell." I said, Spencer turned around to the blonde who nodded.

"OK, it seems like you don't have a concussion but it's gonna hurt. So sit." He pointed to a chair and I walked over and grabbed my cardigan, putting it on as I sat. Kurt sat next to me and rubbed circles on my arms comfortingly. Mr Schue came back in holding an ice-pack, he handed it to me and Kurt snatched it from my open palm.

"I'll do it, you relax." He ordered, I nodded and sneaked another look to Dr. Reid, he had to be around 25-26 and he was tall, not as tall as Finn but at least six feet. He was talking to Mr Schue and he kept glancing at the rest of us, Kurt specifically, at one point his eyes lingered of me and I felt my heart jump into my throat. I flinched as Kurt moved the ice-pack.

"Kurt, you'll make the curls droop." I complained.

"You could have brain haemorrhage and you're worried about your hair." Quinn shook her head, I reached up and mussed up her perfectly styled hair. Quinn gasped and yanked a brush from her handbag.

"There's no chance of brain haemorrhage." Dr. Reid told me reassuringly, looking over from Mr Schue.

"She already has brain haemorrhage." Blaine joked, taking the seat behind Kurt.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Guys, can I have your attention, please. We need to talk about something." Mr Schue spoke over us. "This Agent Jareau and Morgan and Dr Reid. They need to talk to you about something." The blonde Mr Schue had pointed out as Agent Jareau walked to the centre of the room.

"I assume you've heard about the death of David Karofsky."

"Of course we've heard about it, it happened on our freaking football field, we don't really care, he was the worlds biggest ass." Finn cut over Agent Jareau.

"Finn." Mr Schue said in warning.

"It's a bit odd for you to be here, it was one murder." Blaine crinkled his eyebrows.

"Well, we also know that one of you has been getting threatening letters." Agent Jareau said, looking pointedly in my direction. Huh?

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Me." Kurt spoke up.

"What? What did they say?" I asked.

"Your next..." Kurt looked down and seemed to hesitate. "Fag." He finished quietly.

"How are these connected? Karofsky wasn't gay." Puck said.

"He was." Kurt said. The Agent pointed out as Morgan looked up.

"That's the connection" He said, pulling out his phone.

"We don't know if he's targeting people who are a part of LGBT community. But we need to keep everyone safe, I need you to tell me, who else here is..." Agent Jareau struggled for the right word, "attracted to the same sex?" Brittany raised her hand immediately, Blaine followed slowly and there was a pause and everyone looked to Santana. She sighed and put her hand up.

"But I'm totally open to a little police brutality." She said directly to Agent Morgan who dropped his phone at her words. "Like seriously, I'm 18." Brittany looked offended at her words and Quinn, Puck, Sam and Blaine were hiding laughter behind their hands. I bit my lip to stop from laughing aloud as Agent Morgan picked up his phone and walked to the other side of the room.

"Wow." I said quietly.

"We're getting off hand." Mr Schue said, looking in Santana's direction.

"Yes, I need to talk to Kurt and the other three." Agent Jareau said and the four got up and followed her out into the hall. I grabbed the ice and set it back on the my head.

"God it hurts like hell." I complained. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"The floor has made a habit of falling out from underneath you. If you'll excuse me, I have to ran to the ladies room and fix my hair." She jumped up and walked out to the bathroom, I grimaced as I fixed the ice pack. Dr. Reid came and sat next to me.

"You know, you don't look like an FBI agent. You look like you could be like a..." I trailed off in thought. "A model, maybe. I dunno."

"Why did you pick that song to sing?" He asked, changing the subject quickly. I looked at him in confusion.

"You wouldn't care about stupid high-school drama." I said.

"Well I graduated when I was 12 and I have to keep you talking to make sure your OK, so...humor me."

"Uh, OK, sure. Well...you see the big guy over there? The footballer?" He swiveled in his seat to see where I was pointing and turned back to me and nodded. "That's Finn, we used to date until this morning. Because on the weekend I held a party to make us feel better after we lost at the Regionals competition for Glee Club – which sucks because it was our last chance to try and win at Nationals, well some of us anyway, the ones in senior year – Anyway, the party got a bit out of the hand we ended up playing Spin the Bottle, extremely childish, I know, and that guy there." I pointed to Puck. "He has this thing for me and he had to kiss me and then Finn got all angry and he dumped me this morning. Then Mr Schue said because some of us were leaving we should sing some of our 'greatest hits' and I sang this song when Finn dumped me in my Sophomore year, the timing was perfect, so here we are. And now that I'm replaying this all in my head whilst repeating it you, I sound extremely childish." I scolded myself.

"Sounds reasonable – I guess. I don't know much about how social standings work in high-school."

"Yeah, did you say you were 12?" I asked in disbelief and he nodded.

"Wow. I have an IQ of 160, what's yours?"

"187." He stated.

"I feel like an idiot sitting next to you."

"Don't, your a very talented singer, where are you applying for college?"

"NYADA, the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts. I'm going to be on Broadway." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's great." He smiled and Agent Jareau came back in with Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana.

"Spence, we should get going." She said and Agent Morgan walked gratefully out the door. Dr Reid got up and waved.

"Just keep the ice on it, you'll be fine."

"Cool, thanks." I smiled and turned to Kurt. "What'd she say?"

"We can't be out after dark, stay with an adult, keep an eye out for people who stick out blah-de-blah-blah-blah." He said in a bored tone. "I'm going out with Blaine tonight, so I can't do anything."

"That's OK, I'm just going to watch Funny Girl and go to sleep early."

**Spencer POV**

She dated a football player, _twice_**. **Another football player had a _thing_ for her. She held parties. She wouldn't even look twice at me. Wait, what am I saying? She's in High-school. What am I doing? This is nuts.

"This school is whacked out." Derek said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I can't believe you were freaked out from that girl." JJ laughed.

"She was so_ forward_about it."

"She hit on me while I was talking to them. Don't think your special. At least something good came from this."

"What?" Derek asked.

"Looks like someone likes Spencer." JJ replied in a sing-song voice.

"What? No she doesn't." I rolled my eyes.

"You could be a model Spence." She said, repeating Rachel's thoughts.

"I really do resent the government making fun of me Agent Jareau, I already have the whole school teasing me." A voice said from behind us, we turned to see Rachel standing there with her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't making fun of you, I assure you Miss Berry-"

"I'm kidding." Rachel scoffed.

"Oh, right." JJ looked down, embarrassed.

"What do you need?" Morgan asked.

"It doesn't involve you." She poked Morgan in the chest and walked over to me.

"Here." She handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"In case of an emergency." She smiled and skipped back off down the hall.

"Told you." JJ smiled. Morgan was looking down the hall where Rachel had just ran off, to me and back down the hall.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked.

"I got a girls number and you got verbally attacked."

"Do not make me hit you."


End file.
